


False Memories of You and Me

by GrotesqueEnchantment



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Blood Bond, Blood Brothers, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesqueEnchantment/pseuds/GrotesqueEnchantment
Summary: What he wouldn’t give for these memories to be real.Pre-Movie fic!





	False Memories of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by DenseHumboldt fics! They are so  
> Good and I live for the blood bond! Please check them out!
> 
> Also, I apologize for the formatting. I’m posting this on my phone. I also apologize for my terrible grammar. I don’t check after because I’m lazy.

When he enters the simulation, it’s following five days of being a vessel to filter new blood into the Terran woman. Five days of flowing in and out of her consciousness, meeting the woman who will die and be reborn. Reborn with a new purpose. A purpose that he  _ must  _ be a part of.

Invited into her consciousness, not by her but the Supremor, has been a fascinating experience. He finds her to be an admirable creature. She is unstoppable, curious, and fearless. Everything in her screams Kree warrior, except for the horrendous Terran biology that slows her. She could be great, especially with  _ his  _ blood and  _ his  _ guidance. He would build her to be.

“We have much to discuss, Yon-Rogg.” The voice that greets him is new, and yet undeniably familiar. Brown eyes greet him when he finally opens his eyes. “You seem surprised to see me.”

“It’s a different look, Supreme Intelligence.” He croaks out, voice tired without use. Her blonde hair sits at her shoulders and her skin looks more alive than he’s seen it. He fights down the thoughts that swell after noticing her skin is alive. Alive due to  _ him _ . He’s giddied to see the redness behind the  _ real  _ Terran woman’s skin. Excited to feel the electrified heat of her.

“Not one you find particularly enjoyable, then?” The Supremor raises her eyebrow when she addresses him. Looks down at the new image she’s taken. “It was hard to decide which would be better suited for this conversation. However, your..” She pauses, tilts her head and examines him. “fascination of the Terran woman has not gone unnoticed.”

His eyes find the floor immediately. The laughter from the AI almost seems real.

“Is it not natural to feel as you do?” He hears the Supremor take steps towards him, bring his eyes up to show respect. “ _ Your  _ blood flows through her now.” Her skin seems so alive, but her eyes carry nothing in them. “She is as much you as you are.” The smirk is like a slap in the face.

“She will reflect that, in time.” The Supremor takes steps away from him. “She needs to wake first.” He needs her to wake, yearns to speak with the new woman. He  _ needs  _ to know her, this new woman replacing the woman he’s come to know over the last five days.

“Yes, but before that,” The Supremor moves her arms across black nothingness. Images being to melt into view, like ripples in water. “We need to make some decisions.” An image of the woman comes together, electricity jumping across her sleeping form. What he wouldn’t give to feel it burn through him.

“Once she truly dies, is reborn, she will have no memories.” The fake version of the woman moves in front of the image. Yon-Rogg moves to stand besides her. The Supremor crosses her arms. “She will question this.”

A new image comes to shape. A young boy with brown hair and striking golden eyes. Next to him, a young girl with blonde hair loose down her back. They were laughing together, pointing at the clouds in the sky.

“It’s something called ‘cloud-gazing’. It seems Terran children enjoy seeing their planets creatures.” Her voice was filled with the awe of discovering something new. Something to expand her knowledge, even though its significance was small.

“With all respect, I don’t see how something so small could be impactful.” He moved to touch where the blonde girl was laughing, causing the image to ripple away from his touch. “How could this connect her to Hala?” He brought his hand to touch the head of the boy. “To me?”

“It seems with Terran’s that such small things are what form their bonds.” She waved her hand across, causing the image to dissipate. “Although I’m sure she’ll feel the effect of your blood bond as soon as she awakes.” Her eyes scanned the area, trying to come up with a way to explain the new problem.

The Supremor grabbed her arm, raised it back up to where the image once was. The strength was unnatural, wrong. There was no warmth, did not satisfy the desperate want in the pit of his stomach. She tangled her fingers with his, moved them to create a new image.

The girl and the boy were older, somewhere in their teens if he had to guess. The stars overtook the sky, dotting the vast blackness with light and color. Envy shot through him, wishing he could be apart of this fake past. The two figures sat cross legged and so close to each other. He felt nothing when the younger version of him sliced into the flesh of his palm.

“ _ You’re sure about this?”  _ The voice echoed off the chamber walls.  _ “We’ll be bound forever.” _

Without hesitation, the girl took the knife and sliced into her palm. She surged forward, entwining her fingers with his and pressing her lips to his. The younger version of himself groaned into this kiss, bringing his other hand up to the back of her head.

What he wouldn’t give to have that memory be real. What he wouldn’t give to feel her hair between his fingers. What he wouldn’t give to feel her lips. What he wouldn’t give to feel  _ their  _ blood run down his arm, between their fingers.

The girl pulled away, something playing across her eyes. Something he refused to acknowledge. Not now. Not with the Supremor.

_ “It’s  _ our  _ blood. I couldn’t be surer of anything in my life.” _

“It would explain why she was feeling the way she was.” The Supremor’s voice cut through his fantasy. “Could make this easier for you.”

Another image rippled to life. Her eyes shooting open in the bed, her body moving on its own as it ripped apart whatever medical devices were attached to her, her frantic attempt to move her legs even though they’ve had no use for days. Her desperate attempts to rip the blue blood out of her system, to stop the beautiful thing  _ he’s  _ created.

“Stop.” He didn’t mean to bark out the word, not to the Supreme Intelligence.

When her brown eyes looked to him, they were filled with amusement.

Another image rippled into being. Two naked bodies, intertwined and inseparable. Again, he was kissing her. But it was  _ him _ , not some younger version that never existed. His hand skirted down her body, caressing areas he only dreamt of.

To hear her, even in this fake reality, in that pleasure mixed euphoria was almost too much.

His fists clenched at his side, itched to reach towards the screen. He wanted to  _ feel  _ her, feel the electricity of her skin. Wanted to revel in her entire being. Wanted to give himself to her and possess every aspect of her.

The image rippled away, replaced with the blackness from before.

“The memories would be another method of control.” The Supremor turned away from the blackness, moved back towards the center of the room. “One that could give us an advantage.”

How badly he wanted to say yes. Wanted to give into the feverish desires. Wanted to wake her with passion she would only half remember. Wanted to pretend.

But already their relationship would be built upon lies.

“An advantage that could backfire spectacularly given the wrong remembered memory.” Nothing hurt more than those words. “She needs to come into her new self. We can explain away any nightmares she has. Any memories that come back to her.”

The Supremor’s gaze was unreadable. She analyzed his movements, his facial expressions, his words.

“Wise choice, Commander.” The smile the danced across her face gave away why he was there.

A test.

Always a test.

“You have never let me down. I am glad to see it will not start here. That it will not start with this woman.”

How badly he wanted to start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my fav work. I may expand upon this at some point when my writing is better lol.


End file.
